


Humbug

by cherophilia



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, M/M, Professor Miles Kane, Science Experiments, Slavery, Sorority, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherophilia/pseuds/cherophilia
Summary: Nick O'Malley, a wanted subject person escapes an inhumane project and crosses the coast of Little Lux, where he teams up with a sorority sharing a common enemy.
Relationships: Cortana Mayfair (Original Female Character)/Nick O'Malley





	1. Good Morning, New Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acrobaticconcertina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticconcertina/gifts).



> hum·bug /ˈhəmˌbəɡ/ noun - deceptive or false talk or behavior.

Little Lux is an only town in a country of Umbridge Valley, located near the east coast across New Cosmos City Limits. It is a town of stretching farmlands with a population of 10 thousand people. On the southeast of the said town stands an eighty-thousand square foot iron brick structure, which became Little Lux’s symbol of resistance for over a century.

Back in 1900’s, a year before the First World War, a university was built by the founding members: Dr. Dyson Ido, Engr. Teresa Carlton and Mr. Andy Dufresne, Esq.; three of college buddies with an aspect for equity and balance. History books often termed the trio as “Patrons of the People” as they were the voluntary aid of the public.

“The University of All Ages is a project, and an important idea in the definition of a university focusing the notion of academic freedom. The first documentary evidence of this comes from early in the life of the University of Bologna, which adopted an academic charter, the _Constitutio Habita,_ in 1158 or 1155, which guaranteed the right of a traveling scholar to unhindered passage in the interests of education,” Carlton voiced out, emphasizing the last sentence. “As of today, 18th of September 1913, three of the university rectors signed the _Magna Charta Universitatum,_ marking UAA’s foundation. This project concludes by addressing the persistence of social injustice in schools; the construction of a legitimizing discourse in educational policy. This day, is a new beginning. This day, we will make history. The University of All Ages is now open to _all_ the members of the general public.”

For over a hundred years, the hope brought by the revolutionary acts of the patrons never left the country. Even after the university was turned into a military camp the following year, the building was abandoned but remained intact, and the ardour since it was first born never left its place.

On the 6th of January 2030, the State of Havenport celebrated its 7th year of dictatorship in the hands of the dictator Hans Lieberman. For the town of Little Lux, and other neighbouring countries, this wasn’t much of a celebration to be declared holiday. Not until the false claim the following hour, alarming the whole town’s morning coffee and regular schedule. “In Sir Hans Lieberman’s live interview with the NCBC, he addresses the people of Little Lux a warm welcome, for it is a big day for all of you!” the radioman announced. “Let’s give the mic to our dear sir, ladies and gents.” The crowd clapped for an added effect.

Every Little Lux citizens stood by, listening to the PA system booming in the Central Square.

“Good morning, Little Lux!” a strange accent welcomed. “This is your dearest sir, Hans Lieberman. I apologize for this approach, I know I should’ve done this sooner.” He taps the microphone.

A long pause sent the town on edge. This is a rare and suspicious phenomenon since Havenport never broadcasts any news from inside the country since the Cold War. They never communicate with the outside world in any way, or at least that’s what the people of Little Lux thought.

“Brothers and sisters, history may have parted us with bitter affairs. Of course, we can’t change the past. But neither this was a leave and forget situation”—another long pause—“’If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness.’”

The crowd fell in silence.

“That’s 1 John 1:9. I’m sure you’ve been reading your Bible, dear folks. And, I may confess: I, too, am sinner myself. And I cannot bear to live a day with a weighing guilt. I cannot put my sins down and wait for the Judgement Day. I cannot live in satisfaction until I am forgiven. And I think now’s the time for forgiveness, ain’t that right, folks? And I hope this fixture will… reunite us in a way.

“These past few years, I was wrong to disclose ourselves from you, brothers and sisters. We are all children of God, and we know He wants what’s better for us. Deep beneath the flesh, the blood and our bones, we’re all brothers and sisters by soul. This day… _today_ will provide us a path of redemption. Today, we will end this childish partition between the State of Havenport and Umbridge Valley. Today, I propose a peace treaty with your _town leader_ , Matthew J. Helders III!”

The citizens of Little Lux were wide in shock. Deputy Whitey Winn, all stained from eating strawberry jam sandwich, immediately jolted from his seat and ran towards the town leader’s office. He barged the door open to find nothing but an empty seat and a loud parrot.

“Mister Matthew Helders, may I give you the honor to start this ceremony?”

Intense silence rang in the Central Square, citizens all frozen in shock as if the thin air casted a wave of spell throughout the town. The town’s Luxman; the town’s only reason why it’s still running; the town’s law and order, breaks down in complete chaos once the speakers hitched a loud feedback. “Good morning, New Cosmos.”


	2. Let Him In

Two years since the peace treaty ceremony, the town of Little Lux, now an extension of New Cosmos, went in a drastic change. Schools were demolished and served as a new farmland for the increasing crops, new buildings occupied the empty lands, all for the benefit of Havenport food and medicine supply. Little Lux had become a slave country, but Matthew Helders knew better than sending his people as lab rats. And speaking of the town leader, he still hasn’t returned.

The former UAA building was occupied by a group of 51 women. They call themselves ‘The Triple Beta’, a sorority held together by a private tutor, Mr. Miles Kane, and a former home economics professor, Mrs. Faith Bentley.

In a library, rearranged with comfy benches and bean bags, were 49 of the female students dressed in all whites, huddled together for their History session.

“Professor Kane, what do you reckon about the ‘Alternative Maintenance Project’?” asked a frizzy haired girl with spectacles.

“Home for lab rats, I suppose?” replied a dark skinned girl with a boyish manner.

The professor chuckled. “Whatever it is, Viola, I think it’s for the good of Havenport. Besides, that’s their problem now.”

The group of girls chuckled in unison.

Professor Kane is pretty much everyone’s best friend. Open minded, outgoing, with a thing for comic books and turtlenecks.

“Girls?” said Mr. Kane. “You do know you’re already dismissed right? I’m certain Mrs. Faith found you a new interesting task today.”

“Yes, sir. As interesting as baking another pumpkin pie in a shape of an arsehole.” The crowd hooted.

Mr. Kane looked up from a comic book he’s reading, sneering on the boyish girl’s remark. “Miss Maria Amelia Dickinson, keep your mouth loose like that and Cortana Mayfair will send you to work with the stable boys”—his tone serious—“Speaking of, where’s Cortana?”

Cortana Mayfair is a 17-year-old student and a founding member of The Triple Beta. She’s also the school’s disciplinary committee, and everyone consults to her before a new order is authorized. She is regularly seen in an embroidered white dress, heavy boots, and a ponytail.

“Cortana,” said the sobbing Mrs. Faith. “I didn’t see you there.”

“What’s the matter, Mimi?”

Mrs. Faith Bentley is the oldest staff of the sorority, and the closest person to Cortana Mayfair. Mrs. Faith Bentley, formerly Geraldine, is Cortana’s godmother who raised her after she was orphaned at the age of 2. She had no memory of the tragedy, and she insisted on knowing it.

“It’s… our bank account. It’s all been wiped out.”

Cortana stood frozen on the doorframe, her face deprived from any sort of emotions. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing we can do now.” Her tone sincere and honest. “You know, there’s nothing we could do that night Matthew was taken away-“

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Mrs. Faith uncontrollably raised her voice. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, Mimi.” Cortana said, stillness planted on her feet. “It’s the same thought.”

Cortana was deeply enraged by the sudden news. But she knew getting mad about it won’t do any difference. She kept her temper sealed. “There’s nothing scarier than facing the Devil upfront,” she began. “And there’s nothing more stupid than striking beyond.” And after that, she walked away.

~

Dinner was served in the dining room, formerly convention hall. The place transformed into three rows of long tables and wooden chairs. The wide windows on both opposite sides were draped in crimson cloth, and the chandeliers hung low from the ceiling. It was a simple redecorating, but quite pleasing in the eyes. 

All girls were seated, feasting on boiled potatoes, green peas, beef steak and some hot sauce. Cortana ate in silence, listening to her sisters’ conversations.

“This is good.”

“I know, right?!”

“Nah. Y’all just hungry.”

“Why are you always so grumpy, Dickinson?”

She finished her plate while throwing death glares between the quarrelling girls. And as she was about to take off, the oldest of Reinhart twins grabbed her by the wrist and asked, “Cortana, why doesn’t Mr. Kane eat dinner with us?”

Cortana furrowed her eyebrows, taking her time to process the girl’s unexpected question. “He has to join Deputy Whitey Winn for dinner”—she pursed her lips—“so he won’t get lonely.”

Cortana turned around, but the girl won’t let go of her. “And why doesn’t he sleep here?”

She heaved a sigh out of annoyance, “Leon, he needs to take care of the town leader’s office. He has a parrot and a dog. And they need company.”

Before Leon could throw another question, Cortana slipped from her grip and scurried out of the room.

~

Later that night, after they went to bed, Cortana and Amelia both sat on the windowsill, savouring the fresh air of the twilight. “I wonder how mafias make money.”

“What?”

They threw each other a side glance, later on, both girls started muffling their laughs. “You’re fucking weird. And random.”

“And that’s about the first time I heard you cuss.”

Amelia was Cortana’s first pal when the sorority was first founded. They met in a town gathering, both sharing the same temper at the time. 

“How worse could that Lieberguy get? I mean, he could’ve just told us he wanted conquer our land and make us slave to Havenport. Not that… little sermon he did back there. Fucking preacher wannabe. Made him sound like a moron.”

Cortana clasped her mouth. Tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

“Seriously though,” Amelia began, placing a hand on her pal’s shoulder. “If they ever start rounding us up as their subjects, I want you to hide underground, and work that little brain of yours.”

Cortana’s hazel eyes expand as if her friend just said her darkest secret ever. “Watch it.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Amelia stared at the grounds, her expression bore in concentration. The crickets echoes loudly at nights, and it’s one of the white noises acceptable for Cortana. Just as she was about to reach the dreading question at the back of her mind, a sudden pounding noise issued from the grounds.

Both of them leaned over the windowsill, watching a suspicious figure of a man limping in the gardens. Cortana never hesitated to put on her boots and run downstairs.

In the gardens, she already found Mrs. Faith, pointing a dagger at the silhouette of a man. “Don’t you dare fucking move.”

Cortana rubbed her eyes, adjusting in the darkness. She mustered behind the professor, careful not to startle anyone out and cause a bloodbath. “Mimi?” she said softly. “What’s going on?”

Mrs. Faith reached out behind her, not breaking eye contact with the trespasser. “Don’t come any close, dear. This man right here is a pawn of the states.”

“No, I’m not-”

“Shut up!”

Cortana never saw her Mimi being this fierce and protective. At least not in a situation like this.

“Boy, I don’t recognize you from here. And it’s a big mystery how you crossed the coast now, isn’t it?”

The tension built up more profoundly as minutes pass by. Cortana’s heavy boots planted like anchors, keeping her stance. Without blinking, she can make out the green orbs of the stranger’s eyes. It’s scary. The glowing circles engulfed by the darkness of their own lawn. But on the other side, they look quite reassuring.

With a sudden flick, the garden lamp posts buzzed in electricity. _Thanks to Amelia._

The rest of the girls gathered behind in their sleeping gowns, popping their heads to get a better view of the man.

“Well, I certainly don’t know you.”

Cortana forgot for a second her Mimi stood there. She couldn’t take her eyes off the man, her head floating in space. She wasn’t sure if sanity was slowly dissolving in her mind, or it’s just a battle of logic and intuition. “Let her in, Mimi.”

“What?”

“You heard me, let him in.”

Mrs. Faith was scared of her goddaughter’s authority, let alone her own confusion. But she immediately decided to oblige with the head committee’s order either way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work on progress. Additions, errors, and changes are momentarily updated.


End file.
